


D E P (R) A V (E) D

by nvghtcall



Category: IT (2017) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), F/M, M/M, bev and richie are detectives, eddie is a serial killer but no one knows it, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvghtcall/pseuds/nvghtcall
Summary: The year is 2016, and there is a serial killer loose in town. Richie would've never thought he'd live through one of those experiences, yet here he was. Worst of all? The killer seemed to have a strange infatuation with Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier, the stellar detective from this small town in the middle of nowhere. The killings have turned out more gruesome, all for the sake of getting Richie's attention -- and the killer has it. But that's not all he wants, and the killer won't stop until they make sure everyone knows about.(Or Serial Killer AU, in which Bev Marsh and Richie Tozier are homicide detectives in a small town in Derry and Eddie is a psychologist while also the serial killer no one can seem to notice.)





	D E P (R) A V (E) D

**UPDATE**

I've decided to take this story off since I hit a writer's block when writing other chapters, and I've decided that I will work on the drafts of the first four chapters before reposting the story. Sorry, hopefully I'll have it back again soon!


End file.
